Till Death Do We Part
by agingerwithacat
Summary: Can old wounds be healed when Fred Weasley returns after 10 years of disappearance? FWLB. Yes, I know, odd pairing, but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

A faint ticking resonated throughout the apartment. The sounds of a couple breathing quietly could be heard. One of them was asleep; the other was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. He turned over and touched the girl's shoulder, causing her to wake. She smiled inquisitively at him.

"_Yes?"_

"_Sorry, were you sleeping?"_

"_Well, not anymore, what's on your mind?"_

"_Y-You love me right?"_

_The girl raised an eyebrow at this question but answered nonetheless._

"_Of course, and no matter what happens I'll never, ever stop loving you alright?"_

_He nodded, kissing her softly on the forehead._

"_You can go back to sleep now."_

_The girl drifted off to sleep and the boy turned back over to look at the ceiling once more. Soon all that was heard again was the faint ticking of the clock, but only one person breathing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One 

Lavender White re-arranged the display in the front window of her shop, fussing about with the hem of a skirt. An arm snaked its way around her waist from behind and she smiled.

"You're not supposed to be distracting me while I'm at work, Ethan."

"Yes, but I was on my break and I thought to myself, "Why don't I go visit my lovely wife?" Besides, I know you're happy to see me."

Lavender rolled her eyes to herself and then turned around, dodging his kiss and busying herself with something else. Ethan coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"So, someone bought the shop right next to yours."

"Really? Who?"

"Something called Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's, I think I've seen them in Diagon Alley, looks interes-"

A tinkling sound was heard and Ethan turned around to see Lavender picking up some broken glass and cursing under her breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just slipped out of my hands is all."

Ethan nodded, and then frowned, looking as though in thought.

"Hey, didn't your mother mention you dating a guy named, something Weasley?"

Lavender swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes."

She said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door, George Weasley was walking around the empty space and poking at a few things here and there. He turned to the very anxious looking man standing in the doorway.

"Looks alright."

"Well, I'll go now, if you find anything wrong with it just contact me, you have my number. The next shop over should be able to help you with that door in the backroom that leads to her shop. I don't think she'll mind plastering over it or whatnot."

"What's the owner's name?"

"Lavender White."

"Lavender? Is her maiden name there?"  
The man searched through his papers and then aha'ed.

"Mrs. Lavender White, nee Brown. Huh, that's a cute little coincidence, both her last names appear to be colours."

The man chuckled to himself and exited the shop, leaving Fred there, shaking his head and chuckling as well.

"Lavender Brown, how 'bout that…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lavender was unlocking her shop doors early when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You dropped your purse."

She whirled around and felt her stomach lurch.

"What? No "HI GEORGE!"?"

George said bemusedly, and he held out Lavender's purse. She took it.

"Oh, hi, sorry."

And for a second I thought he was-Well, never mind.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit, except maybe you shrunk."

He teased a grin forming on his face.

"My hair's shorter and my style's different as well."

"How old are you now anyways?"

"29, you're 30 right?"

George let out a low whistle.

"4 years? Has it really been 4 years?"

"Yes George, 4 years."

Lavender said coolly, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. George spotted the wedding band on her finger.

"Oh, right, you got married, I'd forgotten. How's Ethan?"

"He's…He's fine."

She fiddled with her wedding band.

"This seems a bit stupid to ask, but d'you, d'you still wear the one he gave you?"  
Lavender pulled a chain that was hiding under her shirt out. On the end was a platinum diamond encrusted ring.

"Every day."

She said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when her husband was asleep, Lavender pulled out a box of memorabilia she hadn't opened in nearly 4 years. She blew the dust off the top before raising its lid. Yellowed "Daily Prophet" articles stared up at her, and she took these out first, scanning the headlines.

_**Missing Wizard still not found**_

_**Weasley family pleads for any information on missing son**_

Distraught mother of missing boy reaches nervous breakdown 

Underneath were muggle police investigations, Ministry reports, and then, the photos. As each photo flipped past her eyes the tightening in her throat worsened.

_Flip_

A couple building a snowman and the girl getting a snowball thrown at her.

_Flip_

A couple standing proudly in front of the door to their new apartment.

_Flip_

A couple sitting in a living room, the girl laughing, the boy staring lovingly at her.

_Flip_

A couple kissing, and then realizing someone is taking their photo and laughing.

_Flip _

_Flip_

_Flip_

A small drop of water landed on the last photo and Lavender realized that she'd started crying. Wiping at her eyes hastily, she removed the photos to find letters, many, many letters, and finally she found the one she was looking for. The last one he'd ever written to her.

_Lav,_

_I'm going somewhere. I don't know for how long, I don't know when I'll be back, but you have to promise me you'll wait for me, and that you'll still be here when, and if I do come home._

_These past few years have been a blessing to me and I'll never ever forget to, I don't want to. I don't want to forget anything about you. I don't want to forget the shape of the hair that wisps in your eyes when you bend down, I don't want to forget the way you bite your lip when you're doing anything that requires concentration, and I don't want to forget what you look like when you smile._

_I love you._

_Fred._

A fresh wave of tears hit Lavender and she carefully put everything back in the box, except for that letter. She tucked the letter away in a safe hiding place and curled her knees up to her chest and sat there quietly until she dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock._

George tiptoed down the hallway and on his way passed a clock, catching sight of the time.

_Christ, 1am? Who the hell is it?_

The knocking was becoming more and more urgent and George rolled his eyes.

"Give it a second I'm coming."

"It's fucking freezing out here you git!"

George stopped, his hand just inches away from the doorknob. He knew that voice, and yet he couldn't quite believe who it was. Slowly he opened the door and gaped at the figure standing in front of him.

"Get out of the way! I'm cold!"

George moved out of the way as the drenched figure entered the house.

"…F-Fred?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes?"

George walked over to his brother and punched him right in the nose.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Fred asked, feeling his nose to make sure it wasn't broken, it wasn't.

"That was leaving everyone without so much as a note."  
George huffed, walking into the kitchen and flicking on a light.

"What? Look, you don't even know half the story so maybe you should-"

"Maybe I should what? Just forget that for ten years my own twin disappeared and no one knew where he was? That our entire family is in ruin because of it? Do you even _know_ how many people's lives you affected?"

Fred gawped at his brother.

"I can explain George, look-"

"You better have an excellent explanation for it then."

Fred sighed, "Remember how I used to manage our joke shop's finances?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Fred finished his story.

"Why didn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything Fred, how come not this?"

George was leaning against the counter.

"I was so ashamed of it, and I thought I could handle it on my own."

George shook his head and chuckled.

"How is everyone anyways?"

"Well, Percy has dad's job now that he retired, Bill is still working for Gringott's and married to Fleur. Charlie went back to Romania again, he loves it there, apparently. Ginny's had another child since you've left. Mum and dad, well, dad retired since you left, so he could take care of mum, she hasn't been quite the same ever since you disappeared. Still calls me everyday to see if I've heard anything."

Fred could feel his eyes watering.

"And Lav…ender?"

"Funny thing, I just bought the shop right next to hers. She's er, she's married now. I was at the wedding actually."

He tried to slip in the last part casually but Fred caught it and looked up abruptly.

"M-Married?"

"Yes, her name is actually, Lavender White now."

"She got married."

Fred said flatly.

"I'm sorry Fred, I probably should've broken it to you-"

"N-no! It's fine, I mean, it has been ten years…"

George nodded again.

"You should visit her with me tomorrow! For old time's sake, and after that we'll drop 'round everyone else's too."

Fred nodded, his eyes glazed over.

"Well, you can take the couch tonight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing, could have ever prepared Lavender for what happened the next morning. Nothing.

She'd been having a particularly busy day in her shop, and it had finally calmed down, much to her relief. She sighed and waltzed with herself into the backroom, removing her heels and sitting down. She also took her hair out from the tight bun it had been in, and then stood up to look in her floor length mirror. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, just hitting her off the shoulder shirt. Wiping her hands off on her jeans, she started humming to herself and braiding her hair, something she'd enjoyed doing ever since she was a child. She undid them however, when the bell on the front door sounded, signifying that someone had entered the shop. She hurried out, slipping on her shoes as she did so to greet them.

"Bloody hell."

She whispered. Fred's reaction mirrored Lavender's and he stared at her, drinking in her appearance. Lavender shook her head and walked over to him, cocking her head to one side.

"Is that, is that really you?"

She asked, amazed.

"Yeah…"

Slap 

"Why does everyone keep _doing_ that?"

Fred complained loudly as Lavender stormed into the backroom again. George was in hysterics and doubled over beside his brother.

"I warned you, don't be expecting any pansies and roses from anyone else either, when I floo'ed Charlie he cracked his knuckles right in front of me and gave this funny little grin."

Fred grimaced and followed Lavender into the backroom, surprised to find her crying.

"Lav?"

"What?"

She snapped.

"Are, I-I heard you got married…"

Fred looked at the ground and Lavender hiccupped, nodding.

"I did."

"Oh, um, that's…. great."

"What, Fred, did you expect me to wait this long? Yes, that would've been terribly romantic, but it's not realistic. I waited Fred; I waited 6 years before I got married, hoping every single day of those years I hope that you'd come back to me," She brushed some hair out of her eyes, "But you didn't."

"I wanted to-"

"But you didn't. So when I was introduced to Ethan…"

"Do you have children?"

"No, not yet."

Fred looked up at Lavender, and his eyes travelled along her face. She'd aged well, a laugh-line here, maybe what could have been a wrinkle but was more likely to be a stray hair there. She still looked the same; the only thing that had changed really was now instead of the natural smile that used to seemingly always be there was gone, and now her face seemed tight, distraught almost. But Fred would've bet anyone that if he could get her to smile for him right now, she'd still have that tiny dimple that he pictured every day since he'd left right in her left cheek.

Lavender, too, looked at Fred, her eyes searching him for any glimpse of a man she'd known once. Same build, same violently red hair (it was a bit longer) same eyes, and yet, something was different. He seemed, he seemed tired almost; the look on his face was weary and pleading.

"Well, you should go,"

"Oh, okay, uhm, could I come see you aga-"

"No, Fred Weasley, you cannot come see me again, ever."

She said coldly. Fred nodded and walked out the front door, meeting his brother. Lavender flipped the sign hanging in the door to 'CLOSED' and walked back into the backroom, sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A key in the door, and Ethan looked up from his paper.

"Lavender?"  
Lavender walked into the living room, dropping her keys on the coffee table and sitting down without a word.

"Lavender?"

She cringed, of all the things, he couldn't just call her _Lav,_ no, it _had_ to be Lavender.

"What?"

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

Yeah, the guy who I promised my heart to ten years ago and who up until now was supposed to be dead visited me.

"No."

"Why are you being so stroppy?"

Lavender huffily got up out of her seat and started walking to their bedroom.

"I'm not being stroppy, I'm fine, and I'm going to bed."

Ethan slammed his paper down on the table and followed her into the bedroom, locking the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy has his arms wrapped around a girl's shoulders and the girl has one arm extended, pointing at something in the distance as if saying: "Look at that! Are you looking?" The boy is nodding when really he's only staring at the girl.

Flip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred's visit to his siblings was eventful. Not only physically, but emotionally painful as well. The worst was when Ginny's children ran over to him yelling, "Uncle George! Uncle George!", and when he told them he was actually Uncle Fred, they started laughing, and said, "We don't have an Uncle Fred, what are you talking about?"

The only people who hadn't slapped him, slammed the door in his face (That was Bill, and he'd opened it right after, he just wanted to let Fred know how angry he was without actually hurting him, Charlie, on the other hand…) were his parents. Mrs. Weasley had "never looked happier in years!" as his father put it. Arthur also had somewhat of a grin on his face. Molly was even happier to inform Fred of every detail of Lavender's wedding, exclaiming that it was "the first thing the girl's done right in years" and that it was okay because she and Fred had been "terrible for each other." George could see how badly this was affecting Fred and shot him a reassuring smile. Arthur countered Molly's words later whilst he was talking with him.

"You two seemed really happy together."

"Yup."

"You know, it's not her fault or-"

"I know, it's my fault."

"No, let me finish. It's not her fault, nor is it yours. Things could've turned out differently. She waited six years Fred, and then her mother told her to stop being so foolish and get married while she was still young. Sometimes I think that she had every intent of waiting for you, no matter how long. Those 6 years, she never lost contact with our family, Ginny's children even recognize her as an aunt now. But after she got married… I don't think her new husband liked her keeping contact with her "dead" boyfriend's family," He shot Fred a glance, "So she only visits Ginny now."

Arthur clasped his hands together when he was done.

"Er, thanks dad."

Fred stuttered, getting up to leave.

"No problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Ginny's house, Lavender was telling her everything.

"It looked like he expected me to just drop everything, run into his arms and everything would be alright!"

She exclaimed incredulously.

"So what did you do then?"  
"I slapped him."

"Me too."

The girls exchanged a quick, nervous giggle.

"I just, I almost hate him for coming back now Gin, I mean, now I'm analyzing every part of my marriage!"

"Oh shut up and be happy like I know you want to."

"Ginny! The very fact that he came back is destroying my relationship! I mean, I married a doctor who-"

"Abuses you? Beats the living daylights out of you?"

"That was only 3 times Gin."

"I don't care!"

"-Who over-analyzes EVERYTHING! Yesterday night instead of letting me sleep he forced me to tell him what had happened!"

Lavender hung her head and Ginny frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"Take off your polo-neck."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's the middle of summer and you're wearing a polo-neck, take the sodding thing off!"

"No it's fine I'm a bit chilly and-"

"Lavender Brown!"

Ginny crossed her arms. Lavender shamefully removed her sweater and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the expression on her best friend's face when her eyes met with the purple welts on her arms and neck.

"Lav…"  
Ginny's tone softened and she went to go hug her friend. Lavender shook her head and stood up, putting her sweater back on.

"Bye Gin."

She walked out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The first time it had happened, Lavender had floo'ed right over to Ginny's and told her everything. But it kept happening more and more, and Lavender was terrified of what he would do next if she told anyone. So instead she just let it happen, letting herself believe that it was her fault anyways, that she must've done something to provoke it.

When she walked into the house she sighed a breath of relief, it was empty. Dropping her keys on the counter, she tiptoed over to the couch and sat down. An hour later, the lock in the door clicked. She dropped her book and her whole entire body tensed. Ethan walked into the living room and smiled at her.

"Hullo darling."

"Hi."

She said quietly. When he walked over to her and sat down next to her, he picked up her book and read the front cover, nodding and handing it back to her after. His arm slowly wrapped around her shoulder and she flinched, biting her tongue so she wouldn't cry out.

"How was your day off?"

"It was fine."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I went," She thought twice about telling him she'd gone to see Ginny, "I went shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Mhm, shopping."

"Tell me Lavender," He pulled her closer to him, his breath tickling her ear, "Why can't you tell me the truth?"

Lavender was repulsed and she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Quick as a flash, he had her arm twisted up behind her and his mouth right beside her ear from behind.

"Liar. You went to go see the brat sister of your ex-boyfriend. Was he there?"

Lavender whimpered and shook her head.

"I found your little box, by the way," He hissed, releasing her and standing up, "I took the liberty of disposing its contents.

He motioned at the fireplace and Lavender choked on a sob.

"Y-You burned everything?"

"Why yes, oh, except for one thing."  
He pulled out a photo of a couple kissing and dangled it in front of her face.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that darling, you've never bothered to show me."

Lavender got up and tried to back away from him but he snatched her arm and drew her back to him.

"Don't run Lavender, there's no need to."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, spinning her so she was facing him. He kissed her forcefully, running a hand through her hair. She pulled away and looked down, causing him to grab her chin in his fingers roughly.

"Look at me," He turned her face so she was staring at him, "I love you."

Lavender nodded, eyes blank.

"What do we say after that Lavender?"

"I-I," She closed her eyes, "I love you too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lavender decided to not go to work, hiding in bed until she heard her "husband" leaving. She got up, and took a shower, dabbing at the bruise under her eye that she'd gotten while--While she was _cleaning._ She slipped on a cotton summer dress and padded along her hallway, realizing for the first time that she didn't feel _welcome_ here. She'd moved in right after she'd married, and Ethan's ex-wife, who'd divorced him after a year, had done all the decorating.

A stranger in her own home.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, placing her head against the cool counter. She finally realized after a while of sitting there that someone was knocking on the door. Grabbing a sweater that was handy, she slipped it on and walked softly over to the front door. She opened it, and, upon seeing whom it was, slammed it again.

"Lav! C'mon! Open the door!"

Fred pounded on it with his fist.

"Go away!"

"Lav, don't make me apparate in there, I will."

Lavender glared at the door separating them, damn him being a wizard.

"It's unlocked genius."

Fred entered and looked around, a small smile on his face that disappeared once he looked at hers.

"What's that?"

"Oh! I-er, I got it while I was-Well, I ran into the doorframe."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, I can tell when you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Lav."

"Weasley."

"I like the sound of that, Lavender Weasley."

Lavender let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"I talked to Ginny."

He took a few steps toward her.

"Why are you wearing a sweater?"

"I'm cold."

"It's fifty degrees outside."

"So?"

"And you're hiding such a pretty dress, did you make it?"

She nodded.

"Can I see it?"

He reached for the zipper of her sweater.

"No!"

She pulled away, and Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"It's very… revealing."

"And?"

"And I'm married."

"Yes, I know that, I'm only asking to see your dress, or is that sweater serving another purpose?"

Lavender defiantly pulled the sleeves down even more on her arms.

"Lav let me see."

"Sod off."

"Lav,"

"I said, Sod. Off."

Fred reached for the zipper again but Lavender caught his hand this time.

"Don't."

"Fine, we can just… talk."

He strolled over to the couch and Lavender followed him, sitting neatly with her legs crossed.

"When did you get married?"

"Four years ago."

"Why?"

"Because he proposed?"

"Yeah, but do you love him?"

"Why would I marry him if I didn't?"

"You're not answering the question though."

"I don't have to, it goes without saying."

"You don't."

"And who are you to make assumptions about my marriage?"

"Your ex-boyfriend."

"Exactly, ex, and what makes you think I don't love Ethan?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well it's wrong."

"No it's not."

"Shut up."

Lavender turned away from him.

"So, how long has he been hitting you?"

Lavender's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever Ginny's told you is a lie."

"Shut up Lav, you can lie to everyone else but not to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why won't you take off your sweater? I can see those beads of sweat on your cheek, I know you're warm."

Lavender looked down.

"I don't want you to see them."

She mumbled.

_God, Lav, you're 29, a grown woman! How come you can't even handle yourself properly?_

Fred reached out and undid the zipper, pulling the sweater from her shoulders. He made a sort of strangled noise that got caught in his throat and Lavender looked up.

"Lav… Lav, I'm so sor-"

"You don't have to say anything, it's not your fault."

"It is, I should've been here to protect you all these years."

"You weren't, so it's fine, I can protect myself, I don't need you,"

"Still as stubborn as ever I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that your husband… abuses you," He gritted his teeth, "And let someone do something about it?"

"Well la-dee-dah, look who's all grown up."  
Lavender said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that."

"Where were you, Fred. Where were you for the past ten years of my life?"

"Lav, if I tell you, you're going to have to promise to keep quiet until I'm finished, alright?"

Lavender nodded and turned to face him, tucking her legs daintily under her bum.

"Alright, you know our joke shop? Of course you do, anyways. Well, I used to manage our finances because George is completely crap at maths. So one night I realized that I didn't have enough money to pay rent for both _our _apartment," He looked at her pointedly, "And the shop. So I paid the rent for our apartment and went searching for a new way to get some money. I ran into these two blokes one night, and I told them my troubles, and they offered to help me, and loan me quite a large sum of money. I accepted, but the thing is, I never paid them back. The whole reason I'd left that night was because I'd received an owl threatening me and everyone who was close to me because like the stupid idiot I am I failed to realize at the time that the two blokes were, uh, criminals. So instead I offered to work off my money and they accepted. And that, as stupid as it sounds, is where I've been for 10 years, working off my debt by smuggling illegal muggle items over the border and doing petty errands for them."

"Your debt was that big?"

"Er, no, it seems that I did too much of a good job," He looked up when Lavender snorted, "And they kind of decided to, well, keep me for a bit longer. Technically, I was supposed to come back, er," He cleared his throat before whispering, "Four years ago."

Lavender stared at him blankly before her eyes flashed.

"You are so STUPID! You could've prevented all of this by asking for help when it first happened! You know I would've paid the rent and leant you some money! I-I can't believe you! Augh!"

She screamed, pounding her fist against the couch in frustration.

"Lav, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, Fred, because sorry is going to make up for ten years worth of worrying."

"Lav! I worried about you as well!"

"If you cared about me so much then why didn't I receive any sign telling me you were alright? How come I never got any contact from you? Fred, for the past ten years of my life everyone told me that you were dead and that I needed to move on. For four years, I have woken up next to a man that is not you and regretted it every single morning," She stood up and balled her hands into fists, the tears now streaming down her face, "For ten years, there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't wished you'd come back to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

The words echoed in Fred's head like a broken record and he stood up, framing her face in his hands. Lavender pulled away, pulling her sweater on.

"My husband may not be the best one out there, but I'd _never_ break my wedding vows."

Trying to regain her composure, she caught sight of a clock and suddenly looked very alarmed.

"You need to go, now."

"Why?"

"Ethan's been off work for an hour which means he'll be here any minute!"

She started pushing him towards the front door.

"No! I want to talk with him."

"Fred, please don't, he'll only get angry and he might take it out on me."

_I cannot believe you just said that, take it back!_

"And by that I mean, h-he'll be in a bad mood, and be grumpy."

Fred reached down to hug her but she shook her head.

"Go!"

She literally pushed him out the door and Fred heard it lock as he disapparated, just as Ethan's car pulled in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George shook his head, disgusted and Romilda let out a very over-dramatic gasp as Fred recounted what he'd just experienced.

"It was, repulsive, just, terrible. And she tried to hide them as well! I couldn't believe her. She's a completely different person."

Fred rested his head in his hands.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about it, won't we?"

"Yeah, but what? Fred's the only person who's even gotten _close_ to making her admit it."

Fred looked up.

"You guys, _knew_ about this?"

George and Romilda nodded solemnly. Fred had a shocked expression on his face.

"How come you never did anything about it? He could've bludgeoned her to death by now! And you guys didn't do anything about it!"

He shouted, standing up.

"Hey! Hey! We never said we didn't do anything about, we've tried Fred, so sit your sorry arse back down while we figure out what we're going to do."

Fred, muttering that he was sorry, sat back down.

"Well, there's only one thing we really can do. Isn't it obvious?" Romilda piped up, "Fred has to talk to her, and tell her to, I don't know, leave him?"

George shrugged and looked over at Fred who in return shrugged as well.

"Well, Fred?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Uhm…"

"Uh…"

"Exactly," He scratched the back of his neck, "I could, I guess, I'll think of something. Is she working tomorrow?"  
George nodded, "She's supposed to be."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to her then, I have to help you organize our new shop anyways. By the way, I never asked, who's managing our other one?"

"Oh, our secretary, but now I guess we can both have a shop. I know which one you want, obviously."

George smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning, now excuse me while I go recline in my bed of luxury, AKA, the couch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lavender was staring into the distance with a taut expression on her face, her lips pursed. Not even copious amounts of foundation were able to cover the bruise under her eyes. Clad in a light, summery scarf around her neck, and a long-sleeved, high-necked sweater, she seemed frail almost, like if you lightly pushed her she might fall over. Mind you, she probably would have. She'd not slept a wink of sleep last night and she hadn't eaten in days. Thankfully not many people were coming into her shop that day and she was able to lean against the counter on her elbow, hoping to catch a bit of sleep. Unfortunately someone gently prodding her interrupted her and she screamed, nearly falling off the counter.

"S-Sorry! Welcome to Be-Fred?"

She said, once she'd picked herself up and turned around.

"Lav, I need to talk to you," He grabbed her arm and led her into the back room, closing the door.

"My shop-"

"The sign's set to "Be back in an hour", I took care of it. Now you're going to listen to me okay? And I don't care if you don't want to."

Lavender opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by one look from Fred.

"Why, Lavender, are you still with someone that does this," He sat down and undid the scarf around her neck, pointing at the contusions on it, "When he's not making you happy and he's not protecting you like a husband should?"

Lavender grabbed at the scarf but Fred pulled it away and she started crying.

"That's not fair! You can't just put me on the spot like that."

"Yes, I can, and I am."

Lavender closed her eyes and choked back a few tears.

"I-I, I don't know anymore Fred, before it was just like, oh, well, for a while it was almost like, he was a back-up plan. The day you walked into my store was something I'd rehearsed over and over again in my mind. I would tell Ethan that it wasn't working and then we'd, I don't know, ride happily into the sunset? It just, it didn't work out that way and I-I, I don't know what to do anymore."

Fred nodded, taking her hand.

"Do you love him?"

Lavender sucked in a deep breath and then shook her head, letting her hair fall into her face.

"No."

He leaned forward to kiss her, and for a second it almost seemed like she might give in, but instead she (gently) pushed his face aside, standing up.

"You shouldn't be here, Ethan's break is soon."

Fred stood up as well, still towering over just like he had when they were younger. She opened the backroom door, wiping at her eyes and Fred followed her out, a guiding hand just barely touching her elbow. Unfortunately for them, Ethan just so happened to walk through the door at that exact moment and storm over to Lavender, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her towards him.

"What the fuck Weasley? I've had enough of your stupid fucking around with my _wife._"

His grip tightened on Lavender's wrist and she cried out in anguish.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
She yelled, trying to pry his hand off her wrist.

"Oh shut up you slag."

His backhand collided with the side of her face and her head snapped back sickeningly quickly. Fred shouted and lunged at Ethan, causing him to let go of Lavender's wrist and fall backwards into a shelf. She started screaming at the both of them as they became engaged in a fistfight but she soon realized this was a mute point and took out her wand, pointing it at the both of them and yelling twice, "_Stupefy!"_

When they were both stunned, Lavender walked over to Ethan.

"_Incarcerous."_

She whispered, and then made him come back to consciousness. When he realized that he had ropes binding him, he tried to kick Lavender and started yelling but she placed a hand over his mouth and leaned down beside his ear.

"I want a divorce."


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later, Lavender was standing in the kitchen of her house. An arm snaked its way around her waist and she smiled, laughing and turning around.

"Don't _distract_ me while I'm trying to make dinner!"

She said, kissing Fred and leaning back, using her hand to keep her balance.

"I'm sorry-" Kiss. "I just thought-" Kiss. "That maybe I could help out. -" And another. Lavender happily returned the kisses when she sniffed the air.

"Er, what's burn-OH MY GOD!"

She screamed, running over to one of the elements and removing the oven mitts and dancing around with them frantically.

"Freed! They're on fire!"

She yelled, waving them around. Fred started laughing and tried to put them out by throwing them in the sink and turning on the tap, a satisfying '_hissssssss'_ could be heard and Lavender sighed, turning the tap off.

"My bad."

She laughed. Walking over to the other side of the counter she began to chop carrots, biting her lip in concentration. A few wisps of hair fell over her eyes and she brushed them away, only succeeding in getting carrot mush in her hair. Suddenly she cried out and held up her finger.

"I've cut myself!"  
She pouted, holding her finger up. Fred cooed (yes, cooed) and walked over to her, kissing it better. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride every time he saw that finger, because on it was platinum ring. He had a matching one, and the reason that he was so proud was that those two, tiny, could've-been-insignificant rings, signified that she was right where she was supposed to be, with who she was supposed to be. He smiled at her and kissed the ring, and she closed her eyes, re-opening them slowly.

Hanging over their fireplace were two pictures, one was of a happy couple on their wedding day, the girl was wearing short sleeves and a V-neck white dress, and they were both laughing and smiling into the camera, pausing occasionally to kiss each other. The other one, that appeared to be trivial to anyone else, was much more important to the couple. It was a picture of the two, both of them gazing deeply into one and other's eyes, the girl cradling the boys face in her hand. On that hand, was a tiny diamond encrusted ring, and that, was the ring that had survived ten years, and kept a bond that could've crumbled, strong.

_**Epilogue**_

_The sound of faint ticking could be heard throughout the house, and the sounds of a couple breathing resonated off the bedroom walls. The boy was asleep, and the girl, was awake, staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and tapped him on the shoulder, causing his eyes to flutter open and he smiled at her, inquisitively._

"_I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"_

"_I'm not anymore, what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you."_

_The boy smiled and kissed the girl's nose._

"_I love you too."_


End file.
